I Love
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Ten Things. The boys have written their lists to the girls, and now its time to deliver them. But will this bring them all closer together, or will it push them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

MBP: I DID IT!

Rini: FINALLY!

MBP: I blame school. Oh, and there's an announcement at the end for all the readers!

Rini: Okay, okay, you blame school, great for you. Here's the sequel for 'Ten Things'. Enjoy!

MBP and Rini: Do not own S.A!

* * *

Chapter One

"I hate your mom," Kei muttered, sitting with a pencil.

"Apparently you're not alone in that," Yahiro replied, referring to Akira's list. (A/N: See Ten Things)

"Just write your lists and get it over with! I want food, not the bungee!" Tadashi complained.

"You've got the easiest consequence…"

_No S.A… away from Hikari… _

_Stuck in this room… for a year… or worse…_

_Bungee…bungee…bungee…_

_How can it possibly get any worse?_ All three boys thought together.

"How do we get these to the girls?" Kei asked suddenly.

"I'm not going to hand-deliver it," Yahiro replied, shrugging off the thought. "That's what servants are for after all."

"I'll deliver mine, because then Akira can feed me sooner!" Tadashi grinned. "Snacks will be great after this!"

"Is food the only thing you care about?" Yahiro questioned. "Honestly, poor Akira!"

"Poor Megumi, seeing you only like her voice!" Tadashi sent back childishly, regretting the words before he even saw Yahiro flinch. "Ah… I-I'm…  
"Don't worry about it." Yahiro stood with his paper and went to a corner silently to write.

"He's tougher than he looks; he'll bounce back," Kei noted, trying to reassure Tadashi. "Give him time." Kei began his note to Hikari, and after a moment, Tadashi began to write.

() () () () () () ()

The door was now unlocked, and no one was in sight, likely fearing the wrath of a certain pair of boys.

"I'm heading to Akira's now!" Tadashi cheered. "Snack time!" He ran off in a hurry, not even looking back as he sped off on his motorcycle to her house.

"It's a good thing someone's happy after our imprisonment," Yahiro muttered. "Carefree idiot."

The remaining two boys walked out in silence, wincing in pain and blinking at the sudden light. They continued to move forward in a comfortable silence.

"Did you do it?" Yahiro broke the silence suddenly.

"Do what?"

"What the idiot suggested."

"Did you?"

"None of your business."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Fine!"

"I know it is."

They went back to silence, though it was a little strained this time. However, they often bickered, so it was nothing.  
"Do you want me to deliver it?"

"Huh?" Yahiro looked at Kei, pulled out of his thoughts.

"Your list to Megumi." Kei watched, seemingly indifferent, as Yahiro blushed a little and looked away.

"No… I'm heading there now…" Yahiro mumbled, getting quieter as the sentence went on.

"I see. Good luck with that." Kei got into his car. "I'm heading to Hikari's. Don't forget about what we'll do if you hurt Megumi."

() () () () () () ()

Less than ten minutes later, they were all in from of three different houses, wondering the very same thing, though none of them knew it.

_Am I really ready to do this?_

MBP: And that's that! All done!

Rini: What a short chapter… make it longer!

MBP: The list reading starts next chapter! So please continue to read and don't hate me for such a short opening chapter!

Rini: Blah… well, please review this chapter!

MBP: And here's my announcement! I need to decide what story to write, and out of these ideas, I can't pick! So, I was hoping people would vote on them, by PMing me or putting their preferred in a review, and then I could write it! The vote goes on until the end of the month, so until September 30! This is on my other story, 'Letters for Yahiro' too, so if you vote there, don't vote again! And here are the ideas!

**One True Song:** Yahiro's the arrogant yet kind prince. Megumi's a gentle, loving mermaid who falls in love. After making a deal to become human in exchange for her voice, can she make Yahiro love her back in time? (LOOSELY based of Little Mermaid… VERY LOOSELY!)

**Bad Romance: **Chaos. Cupid has everything mixed up. Yahiro now loves Megumi, who loves Tadashi. Tadashi fell in love with a cake, Jun's in love with Hikari, who fell for Finn, who still loves Ryuu. Ryuu is torn between Alisa and Akira who both love Aoi, who's obsessed with Kei of course. Sakura loves Kei. And Kei? He fell in love with a squirrel. (Got the idea from 'Fate's Mistake' but I got permission to do this!)

**Wounded Love (Title may change):** "Your parents are dead." The Yamamoto twins are alone now, penniless for a month until the insurance arrives. Lucky for them, they've got their friends to give them jobs! But when Megumi unknowingly becomes a maid in the Saiga household, her heart's been closed off to everyone. Can Yahiro heal her wounded heart, and will romance bloom between them? Or will the darkness in Megumi's heart keep the two apart?

MBP and Rini: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: FINALLY I UPDATE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rini: Creepy… Well, the results are in! The winner is… drumroll please… "Wounded Love"! That will be MBP's next story… if she ever finishes the ones she's working on now…

MBP: I will eventually! Well, enjoy!

Rini: She doesn't own S.A!

* * *

Chapter Two

Akira stood in the kitchen, hovering over a new cake recipe she was trying. All the servants had been kicked out so she could focus on her cooking in private.

_Mmm… a good day… just me in my kitchen… I'll take some of this for my angels to try later!_

"Akira!" Tadashi popped into the kitchen, holding a letter in his hands, offering it to her. "Snacks please!"

Akira took the letter warily, and sent Tadashi flying with one of her trademark punches. _What is this?_ She really hoped it wasn't a list of things Tadashi hated about her; even if she had to write it first, getting a reply like that back would be horrible.

"Cookies!" Tadashi grabbed the plate Akira had made that morning; when she'd woken up unable to fall asleep again. "I'll eat while you read!"

Akira really hoped it wasn't a hate list. If he was there when she read it… Akira opened the letter slowly, not daring to look up at the first line.

_Ten Things I Love About Akira…_

() () () () () () ()

**Ten Things I Love About Akira…**

**This is for you.**

**1. Your cooking.**

Akira sent Tadashi a wry grin, knowing that already. He didn't even look at her, too busy eating the cookies, which he was almost done with. The fact he loved it was completely obvious.

**2. Your hitting me.**

Yes, he was a masochist, another thing Akira knew. He had admitted he liked getting hit! But Akira loved, and hated, that about him.

**3. Your tea.**

A second bit of feeding him. Akira began to wonder: Was all she good for feeding and hitting him?

**4. You try to make me jealous.**

Akira protested mentally. She'd done no such thing! Never in her entire life had she attempted to make anyone jealous! The carnival event wasn't to try to make him jealous… She wanted to see that Tadashi loved her!

**5. You're not in love with Yahiro.**

Not by a long shot! She didn't love Yahiro, never had, and never would! No one else would too if her suspicions about him and her beloved angel Megumi were correct… he'd be too dead for anyone to love!

**6. You make me want to work harder.**

Really? She did? Akira hadn't noticed him working harder… he just continued to be fifth and eat all the food she made. Akira couldn't be too sure if it was true, but it made her feel happy at the same time.

**7. Your hair.**

Huh? What the hell? Okay… She'd hit him for giving her such a confusing answer later.

**8. You aren't really afraid of my mom.**

No, angry at her was a better phrasing… Threatening to separate Akira from her angels… and her tea time… That was just a horrible idea.

**9. It was always you.**

Always? What did that mean anyways? He couldn't possibly… did he mean… the time they left Yahiro's party years ago?

**10. I love you…**

() () () () () () ()

Akira looked up to see Tadashi looking at her intently, the way he only looked when he was completely serious. Both of them knew she was nervous, and Akira was a bright red.

"I-idiot! What are you even thinking, writing something so stupid?" Akira stuttered, backing into the oven as Tadashi moved towards her. "This letter is ridiculous!"

"Really?" Tadashi asked, boxing her in between him and the oven.

"Y-yes… what are you doing?" Tadashi placed his arms around her, pulling her close, looking into her eyes silently.

"Tadashi, let go!" Akira tried to retreat, stopped both by the oven and his arms around her. "Who do you think…"  
Akira's eyes widened, then closed quickly as Tadashi silenced her, lightly placing his lips on hers. He kept her close, one hand on the back of her neck, the other on the small of her back.

The kiss was both sweet and potent, and Akira savored and enjoyed it. Would it be possible to recreate the taste into one of her sweets? Akira ran through the possibilities in her head.

Then Tadashi deepened the kiss, and Akira ceased to think. He'd never kissed her like this, in a move to distract and seduce, and Akira began to feel the craving for more.

Tadashi pulled away before Akira could stop him and grinned in his childish way. She was leaning against the oven weakly, her knees wobbling with the combined power of the kiss and his smile. So, Akira was left unprepared for his next comment.

"Is that cake I smell? I want some!"

_Cake? Seriously?"_ "Tadashi…" Akira growled, ready to send the offending idiot flying. _How can you kiss me like that then say that you want cake? IDIOT!_

Tadashi grinned and planted a quick kiss on Akira's lips. "I love you," he murmured before sitting at the table.

Akira couldn't control the urge to smile and gave in. She pulled the cake out of the oven and her smile grew. It was perfect, as always.

A large piece of the cake appeared before Tadashi. Before he could dig in, Akira leaned in close to him and murmured something into his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

MBP: All done with the chapter!

Rini: So short… longer, longer, longer!

MBP: LEAVE IT ALONE! Honestly, there's no controlling this… THING… in my head…

Rini: Get used to me! Well, as I said earlier, "Wounded Love" will be MBP's next story, so I hope you all join in to read that one later, when she gets it up!

MBP: PLEASE!

Rini: Well, review please!

MBP and Rini: Jaa ne! (Japanese for 'see ya later!' Or roughly that!)


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: Here it is! WHOOT WHOOT!

Rini: Yep… depressing music you're listening to lately though… how were you even able to write this?

MBP: Because you were depressed and couldn't bother me! I do not own S.A! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

"T-Takishima? What are you doing here?" Hikari stood warily as Kei smiled at her, holding an envelope in one hand.

"A special delivery for you." Kei brought himself close to Hikari, smiling at her blush. "Are you going to read it… Miss Number Two? Or are you backing down from a challenge?"

"Don't call me Miss Number Two! And I won't lose to you!" Hikari slammed her door shut between them and tore open the letter.

_Ten Things I Love About You Hikari…_

() () () () () () ()

**Ten Things I Love About You Hikari.**

Hikari was very confused. Was he trying to shock her even worse than she had with her letter? Well, it wasn't going to work!

**1. Your challenges.**

So Takishima did enjoy them! Good, that meant that he'd keep accepting her challenges! That gave her more of a chance to beat him!

**2. Your thick-headedness.**

She was not thick-headed! Hikari took a moment to think about it and frowned. How exactly was she thick-headed?

**3. You make me smile.**

Hikari grinned at that. It made her happy when people smiled! She liked it when everyone was enjoying themselves and smiling.

**4. You make me want to work towards you.**

Huh? She wasn't ahead of him, how could he be working towards her? Takishima obviously wasn't thinking straight… was he sick or something?

**5. Your stubbornness.**

It wasn't stubbornness, it was persistence! And it was needed to be able challenge Takishima, lose to him, and then get back up to challenge him again!

**6. Your heart.**

Hikari jolted. How could he see her heart? It was in her body, so unless he had x-rays… (A/N: I love Hikari and all, but for a smart kid, she's so dense!)

**7. Your cooking.**

She beamed. She worked hard on her cooking. Every time she heard Takishima say he enjoyed it, Hikari felt joy rush through him as well.

**8. Your hair.**

Her… hair? That made no sense… Then again, he had kissed her hair before… Hair did not taste good! Takishima was such a weirdo!

**9. You excite me.**

The contests together excited her too! Hikari was happy Takishima felt the same way about it!

**10. I love you.**

() () () () () () ()

Hikari pulled open her door, only to see Kei standing in front of her, smiling his knowing smile at her.

"I-idiot! What's this about?" Hikari yelled, her face bright red, freezing when Kei placed his lips on hers.

"If you can't figure it out, you lose," Kei teased as he pulled away from her. "Good luck… Miss Number Two."

Hikari snapped out of her daze as he began to walk off, waving at her from behind his back. What was he thinking? Hikari yelled after him as he chuckled at her.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS NUMBER TWO!"

* * *

MBP: You may have noticed this was a play off the ending of the actual anime… where it ended with the same exact words… I despised the ending, but it seemed to fit this!

Rini: Well, I hope you didn't hate the ending to this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it!

MBP: And I am terribly sorry for the shortness of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it though!

MBP and Rini: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

MBP: Finally, I get a chance to update this!

Rini: More like the willpower to do it…

MBP: Hey, I have an excuse! I haven't had a full 10 hour sleep since August because of all my theatre stuff!

Rini: Yeah, yeah, you love it anyways… well, enjoy the last letter of "I Love"!

MBP: I don't own S.A!

* * *

Chapter Four

Megumi fussed with her hair nervously, unaware of the second boy outside of her door. She was standing in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. She was wearing a lavender dress that left her shoulders bare and only went down to her knees. Her long brown hair flowed down in wavy twin ponytails, tied up by matching purple rubber bands. It was a flattering outfit, but was by no means, what she would normally choose to wear.

She heard the knocks on the door and decided to get out and get her day over with. Megumi opened the door and gaped in shock.

Yahiro, her long-time crush, was pacing the floor, while Riku, her date for the day, stood near his path.

"Megumi!" The tall black-haired boy put his hand on her arm possessively while the pink-haired Saiga glared. "Are you ready to go?"  
**'Uh…'**

"Got plans Megumi?" Yahiro drawled, mock calmly.

"We're going on a date," Riku answered before Megumi could do anything.

"Ah… well, perhaps you'll find some time to read this?" Yahiro pulled the letter away from Riku's reach. "Nope, this is for the lady, not for you." He seemed to find a lot of pleasure annoying the other boy.

**'Riku, go downstairs.'** Megumi ushered the boy away with her sketchbook. When he was gone, she turned back to Yahiro and took the letter. **'Yahiro… what is this?'**

He didn't answer her question, only looked away and murmured under his breath. "Riku hmm? Well, enjoy your date." Yahiro went to leave and Megumi jolted.

"Ah… Yahiro!" Megumi itched to tell him that her parents had arranged the date, but he interrupted.

"Don't talk idiot. Aren't you trying to protect your voice?" Megumi's shoulders slumped. He had a bigger response to her talking than he did hearing she had a date.

Yahiro groaned slightly. "Just… read the letter." He ushered her back into her bedroom, and hovered outside for a moment, before closing the door between them.

Megumi sat down on her bed and opened it gingerly.

_Ten Things I Love About Megumi…_

() () () () () () ()

**Ten Things I love About Megumi…**

Megumi could hear the underlying words, or thought she could. _I'm being forced to write this to the idiot._

**1. Your voice.**

Megumi flinched, fighting back the sudden tears at the confirmation, even if she'd already known it. It shouldn't hurt… but it did. Could he actually find nine more ways to say he only liked her voice?

**2. Your antics.**

What antics? Megumi wondered about that. The date… fake boyfriend… those weren't antics! Megumi never played games or tricks with Yahiro… she was always serious.

**3. You're willing to do anything to anything to make me look stupid.**

…Oh, the concert hall! Megumi wasn't trying to make him look stupid, it had just happened. And to be fair, there was a good chance he'd prefer to be with Akira that day instead of at her mother's concert with her. But they had ended up going to the concert anyways, and she'd fallen more in love with him.

**4. Your hair.**

Stupid Yahiro! Despicable guy! How could he be joking around like that? Nonetheless, Megumi started to play with her hair, twirling the ponytails in her fingers.

**5. You don't suck up to Chitose.**

Chitose was a little brat, trying to get steal Ryuu from her and Jun! Plus, she hadn't even known Yahiro existed at that point, so there was no reason to suck up to Chitose. Megumi frowned at the very thought.

**6. You never gave up on me.**

How could she? Megumi loved Yahiro, and had seen the goodness that he kept hidden inside. What was there to make her give up on him?

**7. I'm the only one who can make you sing.**

Yes, he was. Megumi knew the reason, and so did Yahiro, even if he didn't believe her when she told him. He still loved Akira… even if he wrote this letter to her.

**8. I was the first to hear your real voice.**

Megumi thought about that and nodded to herself. He had been; not even Jun had heard her real voice. It had happened on the date that he kept insisting he had no fun. He'd still been able to hear her sing.

**9. Our date.**

W-What? He… But… he always… he always said he had no fun at all. Megumi quivered with anger and barely withheld tears. He had to be playing games with her.

**10. You made me fall in love with you.**

() () () () () () ()

Megumi was sitting on her bed, frozen with shock. He said… he loved her… but… could it possibly be true?

A noise outside the room drew her attention, but she couldn't understand what was going on. Just barely, she recognized Yahiro and Riku's voices. She stood and moved towards the door, but it opened before she got there.

"You won't be leaving today," Yahiro said, closing the door, consequently dimming the lights as well. "Did you read it?"

"Y-yes… Where's Riku?" Megumi was too preoccupied worrying about what her parents would be thinking to register the fury in the boy's eyes as they met hers and he pushed her closer to the wall. She blushed deeply, effectively trapped.

"Y-Yahiro… what are you…" Yahiro pressed his lips to hers, silencing her even more effectively than if he had told her to shut up. Megumi stood with no resistance, shaking slightly at what she felt.

Yahiro's kiss was strong and possessive, leaving no room for any resistance, even if Megumi could have tried to fight him. There was a hint of desperation as well, urging the girl to try to help, and heal. Yahiro kept the girl pressed up to the wall, urging feelings Megumi had never had to rise.

It seemed like hours, yet too soon, when Yahiro drew away. Megumi fell to the floor weakly, not noticing at first when Yahiro knelt in front of her, handing her the sketchbook.

**'Where is Riku?'** Megumi scribbled, watching Yahiro's face turn into a shell of cold indifference.

"I don't know," he muttered, turning away from her childlike.

"I have to tell my parents to cancel the date they'd arranged," Megumi said calmly, leaning towards Yahiro, resting her head on his back.

Yahiro turned to look at her, and then pulled her towards him, just holding her. "Megumi… I won't let you go. Ever." Megumi merely looked at him, smiling in her gently knowing way. "You're mine. And I…"

He took a breath and kissed her softly again before continuing. "I am eternally yours."

* * *

MBP: Done! Whoot!

Rini: Does Yahiro seem OOC to you?

MBP: NO! He is a sweet guy, and I think this is how he would honestly act! So don't be mean!

Rini: Well, if the readers think he's OOC… don't you want to know?

MBP: Yes… so tell me if you think he's OOC…

Rini: And Review! MBP's having a bad time, and is going to have a bad month, so every review lifts the mood! Knowing someone is reading and enjoying her work will help a lot, and get more updates up, so please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Epilogue

MBP: Thought we were done, right? Wrong!

Rini: Here's the last tiny bit of "I Love"!

MBP: Enjoy please! And review the end!

Rini: NO OWNING OF S.A. HERE!

* * *

Epilogue

Sumire Karino sat at her desk in her office at the school, looking extremely pleased with herself. Her idiot son had confessed to Akira, Hikari was as clueless about Kei's affections as usual, and the Saiga boy had finally confronted how he felt about Megumi. "Everything according to plan," she chuckled, reviewing the notes on the process.

"Some things went a little awry Madam," the boy in front of her murmured respectfully.

"But the end result was the same Aoi. Report that to the stuffy bore you call your boss. And make sure you get some rest after following those boys. I'm sure you're tired." Sumire dismissed Aoi. "Oh, and…"

Aoi looked at her, expecting another order.

"Don't tell your boss about the 'stuffy bore' comment," Sumire said.

Aoi bowed deeply, and then retreated, ready to go to his next assignment. (A/N: In case you're wondering, he's about to be Alisa's babysitter!)

"Hmm… Now…" Sumire turned to look out her window at the school grounds. "How do I punish those idiots for making me go through so much trouble?

FIN!

* * *

MBP: Now it's over! I hope you all enjoyed this small series!

Rini: Kinda sad now… and now you start the depressing story…

MBP: Yeah… if you like my stories, there will be a new one (YahiroxMegumi) coming soon called "Wounded Love"… the summary should be a few chapters back in this story, and in Letters for Yahiro.

Rini: Please review! It's hard to get a depressed MBP to write, and she gets really happy when people review!


End file.
